Percy Jackson Q & A
by thedivergentdemigodxx
Summary: The crew of The Argo II and their friends answer your questions. Just leave a review with your question and they will answer it to the best of their ability.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'll start by explaining how this is going to work. The heroes will be all together in a room, you may ask them whatever question you want and they will answer. The characters will answer the questions however they choose so you may not always get a straight answer, don't blame me for that. If the character who you want to ask a question isn't present still ask as the character will show up at some time or another. Always write who your question is for on the comment as well.**

Annabeth and Percy were sitting on the beach when the bright light appeared. They were sitting eating a picnic, celebrating their win against Gaea. They had managed to send her back to sleep and have a relatively normal summer (for a demi-god). Piper and Jason were visiting Jason's friends in New Rome, whilst Leo was busy in Bunker 9 trying to impress Calypso. Hazel and Frank fighting in the arena, a sword fight not a shouting at each other fight. Both of them hadn't said anything for a while until Annabeth spoke "Do you know when the last time we just got to sit with each other and relax?" she spoke softly. Percy sat there for a while in thought. When was the last time they sat and relaxed? "Must have been the summer after the Titan war," He replied. "That was almost a whole year ago!" Annabeth exclaimed. It seemed strange not to have relaxed for almost a year, even for a demigod. They sat in silence again. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a peaceful silence, filled with unspoken love. A tiny white light appeared right in front of them. "What's that?" asked Percy, "I don't know," whispered Annabeth as if she was afraid of saying so, this made Percy fall down onto the sand with laughter. "What's so funny?" Annabeth demanded. "That my wise girl doesn't know something," He said through gulps of air "And is afraid to admit it," Annabeth began laughing too. Neither of them noticed the white light getting bigger. Annabeth gasped as she saw the size of the white light now. It was big enough to fit Clarisse and all of her friends in. The light didn't stop growing. Annabeth and Percy tried to run back to The Big House to warn Chiron but they couldn't as the light had already swallowed up Annabeth and Percy. All Percy saw was white, blinding white. He tried to see Annabeth through the bloody thing but it made his eyes hurt. Soon his vision began to clear. He was standing in a room with Annabeth standing next to him. As he looked around he met the faces of his very confused and surprised friends. Leo stood there, mouth wide open and hair burnt and sticking up on end. "Close your mouth, you'll catch a fly!" Snapped Calypso who stood next to Leo. Half her dress was burnt, the side next to Leo, yet the rest was perfectly fine. Percy wasn't going to ask. Jason stood in the middle of the room, his hand out as if he was about to shake someone's hand. He stood there in shock staring at where the person he was about to shake hands with should have been. Hazel and Frank stood opposite from each other still poised for a duel. Around the room he saw Clarisse, Rachel, Piper, Drew and most of his friends from camp. In the corner sat Nico, his head was in his hands and he looked like he was sleeping, he probably hadn't noticed being sucked in by a bright light and appearing in a complete random room. The room was plain. White ceilings, white walls, white floor. The only piece of furniture was a small glass table that stood in the middle of the room. Percy looked around the room yet could find know way out, no windows, no doors. A small piece of paper sat on the table with a pebble on it to stop it from flying away. Everybody stared at the piece of paper, except for Nico. "Is anyone going to read it?" asked Annabeth impatiently. Percy made his way towards the table. The paper trembled in his hand. He read it: Demigods, You have been called here by the crazy fangirls. You will be trapped here until you answer all of their questions that they want to ask the amazing characters of the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series. You must not kill or injure anyone, which is why we have taken away all of your weapons. There is no limits to how strange or embarrassing these question can be so, Brace Yourselves. The Gods. "Wait The Gods sent us here!" Exclaimed Piper. "Looks like it," said Jason glumly. It was slightly dampening knowing that your own parent let you get sucked in by a bright light and imprisoned in a room. "And how come this series is named after Percy and not me!?" Moaned Leo, Percy grinned "Because I am extremely awesome!" The whole room rolled their eyes. "Where are the stupid questions already!" Calypso said angrily "I just want to get back to my island and get away from the guy who set my clothes on fire!" She yelled at Leo. Leo looked sheepishly down at the ground "Didn't mean to," He muttered. Everyone's eyes shot to the table as the piece of paper burst into flames. Sitting on the table was another piece of paper. This time Hazel read it out: Almost forgot, you'll need this. "Need what?" Asked Clarisse from the other side of the room. Suddenly a computer appeared on the glass table. "I'm guessing that," Connor and Travis said in unison causing themselves to burst out laughing whilst everybody stared at the crazy sons of Hermes. Annabeth approached the computer and turned it on. The screen was all black apart from a sentence written in luminous green. "What's that?" Asked Percy, Annabeth read the sentence quickly which meant it was probably written in Greek. " I think that's the first question," Annabeth said replying to Percy, "I'll read it out,"

(A/N: Post your questions to get them answered by the Heroes, please remember to like and comment on this Q & A story to let me know how I'm doing)


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth read out the first question

"kassydaPJgeek14: Nico,"

She began but was interrupted when Nico woke up. He looked around the room, startled. "What-when-why-who?" He blurted. "We all got sucked in by a white light and now we are trapped in this room answering questions from crazy fangirls," Percy said summing up what had just happened "Oh, and the first question is for you," Annabeth sighed impatiently "So can I carry on reading?" Nico motioned for her to carry on

"Do you still have your virginity?".

"Awkward" Jason said whilst making the awkward turtle with his hands, helping oh so much with the situation. Nico burned red with embarrassment "This person does know that I'm only 14 right?" Which made everybody laugh. "Just answer the god damn question" Calypso snapped. "Um, well, yeah" He said. "See that wasn't hard now was it?" Nico was about to reply but was stopped by Calypso's harsh glare. Jason looked at Nico "Seriously?" he said. "What," said Nico throwing his hands up in the air. "Nothing" Jason said staring down at the floor. Him and Piper were blushing a deep shade of red now. "Okay," Annabeth said trying to avoid an awkward conversation, "Who wants to read the next question?" "I will," said Clarisse walking up to the computer "The sooner I get out of this place the better, I was in the middle of killing Chris!" Everybody stared at her "Not literally" She said and everybody sighed a sigh of relief "Ok, here's the next question.

Dear Percy,

If you bathed in the river styx again would you still choose your lower back now knowing that a few million people would know your mortal point?

From Fellow demigod,

Hagan Son of Nike"

Percy tilted his head to one side in confusion "Why would a few million people know my mortal point if I chose my lower back?" "Probably something to do with those books," Annabeth replied "Maybe there was something about your curse in there," Leo stared at confusion at Annabeth "Why would being practically indestructible be a curse?" Annabeth went into a rant about how Achilles dies and how he thought he couldn't die because he was bathed in the river styx and all that. Leo nodded his head slowly "I'm going to pretend I know what you just said so we can carry on with these questions." Percy thought for a second then said "Well if you think about it why would I choose a spot that everybody knows, because then they could just kill you very easily? But then if lots of people knew where it was then they could protect me and stop some evil monster from killing me," Everybody noticed that he said evil monster, not just monster, as if some monsters were nice. "But then they could portray me and as they would be so close to be as they are supposed to be protecting me so I couldn't run. Yet-"."-I think you are over thinking this," Annabeth said cutting him off "Just answer simply," "okay, then, no, I wouldn't choose the small of my back because to many people would know. I would choose somewhere else and tell someone like Annabeth because I can trust her." This made Annabeth blush. "EWWW. GROSS!" exclaimed Clarisse which made the whole group burst out in laughter. "Someone read a question quick before they kiss," Leo made his way over to the table "You read?" asked Annabeth "No, I went to school for ten years yet never learned to read," He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm "Well you obviously didn't learn English," "what's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked "You said learned and it's learnt," Annabeth corrected him making everybody groan. "Look I can read ok?" Annabeth rolled her eyes yet let him read the next question

"Have you noticed anything weird on the other side of the river? Like um, I don't know... Egyptain stuff maybe"

Everybody thought very hard "No actually I haven't seen anything on the other side of the river," Annabeth said "Was I supposed to, maybe I missed something and the Gods were testing me and I failed!" She began talking about failing tests and how she could never live down failing. Percy cautiously made his way over to Annabeth and put a comforting arm on her shoulder "You haven't failed a test; it's just a question from a fan of me wanting to know about the most amazing person in the world's friends." Travis scoffed "You the most amazing person in the world? Yeah right! It's obviously me!" "No it's me" "how? It's got to be me" Everybody started shouting over each other telling everybody how they were the most amazing person ever. "SHUT UP!" Piper shouted with so much force that everybody stopped talking and turned to face her in some king of trance "I'm going to read the next chapter ok? If anyone says they are the most amazing person in the world I will chop them up into tiny little pieces, clear? Good" "So can we say we are the epicest person in the world?" Travis asked "NO!" Piper shouted "Epicest isn't even a word," added Annabeth "It is now," responded Travis. "Look I'm reading the next question now,

Drake Son of Hephaestus:

Leo,

Could you give me advice on escaping a fangirl attack? It seems you have to do it all the time :P"

"Yay! That's ma bro guys!" Leo said so excitedly his hands began to smoke. Everybody took a step away from the smoking son of Hephaestus. Calypso wasn't so lucky; the hem of her dress caught fire with the heat. "NOT AGAIN!" She yelled as she began dancing around the room trying to put her dress down. Finally Percy managed to put her out with some water he found in Hazel's backpack. "Leo I swear that as soon as we get out of here I will kill you," Calypso threated "Do it!" Clarisse yelled causing everybody to roll their eyes to the sky. "Just answer the question already," said Hazel, who had been keeping quiet until now. "Well," Leo began "When I have a fangirl attack first: I act natural, sign a few autographs and carry on my journey. If they don't leave me alone: I tell them that I'm busy and am about to be late for a meeting with someone (don't tell them that it's your girlfriend because that makes them even more crazy) Then if they still don't leave you alone: you call your bodyguards to come and protect you" "You have bodyguards?" Jason asked "Yeah, my fangirl attacks were getting so regular and intense Chiron thought it would be best if I had some extra protection," "Man," Jason said "I really need to get some bodyguards," Leo nodded "Yeah, they're really useful. Anyways, on with the question. If they are still bothering you after these steps and have smashed up your body guards you: call Festus and get him to fly you far far away from the crazy over obsessed fangirls," "How often do you actually get into a fangirl attack," Asked Frank "If I'm lucky they will only come once a day, if I'm lucky. Most of the time they find a crazy way to get to me at least three or four times," Leo answered "Even at camp?" "Fangirls will stop at nothing to get what they long for," "Okay, that's not weird," said Hazel "I'll read the next question,

Guest: Ask Percy and Annabeth what they plan to call their children, if they live long to have them. Ask Nico if he likes My Little Pony. Ask Travis if he likes Katie. Ask Percy if he'd makeout with Rachel. Ask Clarisse if she'll eat a slug."

"I'd call my kid with Annabeth, Perseus Awesome Jackson!" Percy said which made the whole room except Annabeth laugh so hard that they cried "Why does the kid have to be named after me?" Annabeth asked "Because I am the most awesome person on the world," Piper was about to say something when Percy cut her off "You said we couldn't say that we were the most amazing person in the world not the most awesome" "I wasn't going to say that, I was going to say that Nico should answer his question now," "Sure you were," Teased Percy but Nico answered his question "What the hell is My Little Pony?" he said, confused "It's a programme for little kids, you wouldn't have watched it when you were little," said Annabeth "What's it about," He asked. "Mainly, rainbows and sparkles and all things happy," Percy said in a mock little kids voice "Oh" said Nico, a little disappointed "Then no, I don't like my little pony,". "Ok then," said Annabeth "Travis your turn," "Ummmm, well" Travis muttered, he had now turned a bright shade of red. Katie stood at the other side of the room with a raised eyebrow at him. "Ooooooooohhh, Travis has a crush on Katie!" said Connor in a sing song voice "Shut up Connor," Snapped Travis. "Travis and Katie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a golden carriage," Both Katie and Travis were blushing as everybody else burst out laughing. "Hey it's ok man," Said Percy, patting Travis on the shoulder "We promise we won't tell Katie," "Hey guys," Said Hazel "Stop teasing the guy and let Clarisse answer her question," Clarisse thought about her question "Yes I would eat a slug because if I didn't I would lose to whoever dared me to, AND I NEVER LOOSE!" She shouted. "Okaayy," Said Percy, slightly creeped out "Glad that's cleared up," "Wait wait wait" Said Leo "She can't just say she'll eat a slug and then not," "What are you saying?" Asked Frank "She needs to eat a slug!" "In case you haven't noticed Leo," Said Hazel "We are trapped in a room with no slugs" Suddenly there was a _poof _and a small plate appeared on the table, on the plate lay a squirming slug "Eww Gross, it's still alive" cried Piper. Clarisse went over to the table and picked up the slug with her thumb and forefinger. She shoved it down her throat and chewed hard on the slug before swallowing "Done it!" shouted Clarisse. "That's gross," said Annabeth "Alright Percy your next," Annabeth stared at Percy with a look that said _if you dare say yes I will kill you. _"No I wouldn't make-out with Rachel," he said "Unless.." he carried on but was stopped by Annabeth "Next question, who wants to read?"

**Remember to review my story and write down all your questions :D**


End file.
